This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The project focuses on enhancing the computational resources of VCell by enabling execution of simulation jobs on compute resources other than the compute clusters at UCHC dedicated to the web-based version of VCell. This will be achieved by implementing support for three alternate forms of solver deployments and simulation dispatching: (i) grid computing via the OpenScienceGrid, (ii) user-owned/controlled clusters, and (iii) directly on the client computer.